<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time Gilbert Blythe Recovered from Idiocy by TheNewspaperDress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445329">The Time Gilbert Blythe Recovered from Idiocy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewspaperDress/pseuds/TheNewspaperDress'>TheNewspaperDress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, cannon 3x10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewspaperDress/pseuds/TheNewspaperDress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Diana yelled at Gilbert on the train he finally came to his senses regarding Anne. His journey through the end of the episode was quite the adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time Gilbert Blythe Recovered from Idiocy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert Blythe has always considered himself an intelligent individual. He studied hard, had graduated top of his class, and was well on his way to becoming a well-respected doctor. However, as he sat across from Diana receiving the verbal lashing of a lifetime, he felt like a complete and utter imbecile. If what Diana said was true and Anne really did love him he was about to turn his back on the best opportunity life had ever offered him. His own ignorance despite all of Bash’s hinting and teasing would lose him the love of his life. So he ran.  </p>
<p>When he stopped in front of the boarding house and saw Anne rushing out the door suitcase in hand his last remaining breath rushed out of his lungs. He has known she was cute since her first saw her in the woods, but nothing compared to her now. Her blazing red curls tumbled around her shoulders in stark contrast to the rich blue of her dress. It was almost as if Marilla designed this particular outfit to kill Gilbert. Time seemed to crawl forward as Anne approached him, her name a whisper of disbelief. </p>
<p>Anne was there, in front of him, staring at him with as much feeling as he felt for her. He reached to cradle her cheek, mostly out of desperation to prove she was really there. When she didn’t shy away he leaned in to kiss her as he had dreamed of for years (though he wouldn’t admit that). She was warm and soft and he pulled away quickly before he could get too far ahead of himself. Gilbert had the momentary fear that he had overstepped his bounds and injured her sense of decorum. But then Anne was rambling about her imagination, and smiling nervously at him in a way that made his heart soar. He finally asked the question that had been houding him, did she have feelings for him.</p>
<p>Anne’s posture was resolute. Gilbert had seen it many times before and knew that whatever decision she was making was final and not to be disagreed with. He prepared himself for scolding, or another whack from a chalkboard, but was met with a far more staggering option, her kiss . Anne had always been the romantic and Gilbert the logical, but in that moment as he pulled her waist closer to himself he understood every poetic word ever written. Nothing could compare to kissing Anne Shirly-Cutherbert, neither Paris nor the open sea even came close. </p>
<p>The loud chiming of the clock thrust Gilbert back into reality with the harsh reminder that time wouldn’t stand still, no matter how hard he wished it. As he explained his college path Anne looked confused and sad which he couldn’t stand. His brain raced with possibilities before offering to be her pen pal. Letters hadn’t been their strong suit in the recent weeks, but he would rather have Anne in paper than not at all. Then she was making jokes about fountain pens and he knew that if this wonderful woman could make him laugh despite their parting he wouldn’t let anything come between them ever again. </p>
<p>As Anne rushed to hug her best friend he sent a silent prayer thanking God for putting him on the train with Diana. He would owe her for the rest of his life. Gilbert hopped in the carriage ready to continue with his journey until he caught Anne’s gaze again. Propriety be damned, he rushed to embrace her again. This time not fueled by the urgency a near tragedy, but the lighthearted joy of blossoming love. Mr. Barry might be disappointed in his brashness, but he was too far gone to care. His Anne with an E loved him as much as he loved her! </p>
<p>On the train that evening Gilbert penned his first letter to Anne. He apologized profusely for his idiocy rushing her at the bonfire and not finding time to talk to her more plainly. He asked what her letter contained and apologized once more for losing it, though he did inquire about what happened to his. Most of all he told Anne he loved her profusely and planned on showing her for the rest of her life, should she permit it of course. He signed off; Love Always, Your Gilbert Blythe.</p>
<p>Years later Gilbert found his letters neatly pressed in a box in the Shirly-Cutherbert-Blythe household. The first one worn soft around the edges from rereading. He tucked it next to his own stack of letters and sat to pen another one, for old times sake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I always just figure out what is happening a characters head when they rush after their true love? Absolutely.<br/>Will I ever tire of writing different versions of the same story? No its romantic and it make me happy so I will happily embrace my inner Ruby Gillis.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>